One proposed structure of the vehicle includes an engine, a planetary gear mechanism having a carrier connected to a crankshaft of the engine and a ring gear linked with an axle, a first motor having a rotating shaft connected with a sun gear of the planetary gear mechanism, and a second motor having a rotating shaft connected with the ring gear of the planetary gear mechanism (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-215687
Another proposed structure of the vehicle is driven with output power of a motor (see, for example, Patent Document 2). In a vehicle stop state on an upslope with the accelerator opening kept at a substantially constant level, that is, in a current crowding state of the vehicle with concentric flow of electric current only in one specific phase among the respective coil phases of the motor, the output torque of the motor is decreased by a predetermined rate to move the vehicle back and release the vehicle from the current crowding state. Such control aims to restrict heat generation in the motor and in the driving circuit.    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 20005-45863